ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Tennyson (Classic)
Gwendolyn Tennyson, known simply as Gwen, is Ben's paternal first-cousin and a main character in every series. Gwen was first introduced in the episode And Then There Were 10, when her parents send her on a summer-long trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. Like Ben, she is a Human/Anodite hybrid, but unlike her father, uncle, brother or cousin, she has, as her Grandmother refers to it; "The Spark". Gwen has appeared in every single episode except for Above and Beyond. Appearance Gwen has red hair and green eyes. (in Alien Force, her eyes and hair appear to be darker, although her skin tone looks lighter). In the original series she wears a blue long sleeved shirt with a cat on it, white pants, and white shoes. She also dons blue stud earrings on both her ears. The Lucky Girl costume is worn twice and two swimsuits are worn. In the first and second seasons of Ben 10: Alien Force she wears a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. In the third season, she wears a dark red shirt paired with a black vest, gray skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail. She also appears with three swimsuits and a karate gi. Her Lucky Girl outfit is also seen in Ben 10: Alien Force. In the Ultimate Alien series, her outfit is similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but with a red sweater while her hair still is now slicked back in a ponytail. Her outfit has been scratched twice during Reflected Glory and Absolute Power. She briefly wears a snow jacket in Escape From Aggregor. In Ultimate Alien Season 2, she briefly wore her outfit from Ben 10 Alien Force Season 3. Ben 10 In the original series, Gwen uses her laptop to research any strange people and creatures they might come across. She is a capable gymnast and has had some training in martial arts. In Ben 10,000 her future self says she got her black belt years ago (probably referring to Alien Force) and it's come in handy many times. She has also shown an almost innate skill in using various complicated devices or objects, such as in the "What If?" episode Gwen 10, when Gwen gained the Omnitrix instead of Heatblast Gwen.png|Gwen Heatblast Grey Matter Gwen.png|Gwen Greymatter Diamondhead Gwen2.png|Gwen Diamondhead Fourarms Gwen.png|Gwen Fourarms Ben and proved to be far more adept in its use than he initially was, even being able to write her name with fire while Ben took a month to be able to do it (although she may be able to use it better because of her magical and Anodite powers through it manipulating energy is natural for her). She is depicted as snobbish due to her young girl attitude. Overall, her most notable skill is her innate, if latent, ability at magic. Having within her what Charmcaster calls a "magical aura", Gwen is capable of using various magical artifacts, charms, talismans and spells. When using the magical, luck-giving Charm of Bezel, she was able to activate it instinctively, whereas Hex did or could not. Later on, when she takes and uses his staff, she was able to make it fire a yellow-colored energy blast—according to Charmcaster, only someone of Hex's skill should have that ability. Gwen starts tapping into her magical powers when she procures a small book of spells from Charmcaster in the episode A Change of Face. On two occasions, Gwen uses the Charms of Bezel's incredible and unique powers and abilities to become a superhero by the name of "Lucky Girl". At first, her ability drew from the luck-granting Charm of Bezel, which innately gave her perfect luck and the abilities and powers of probability manipulation. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in a Rube Goldberg-style chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process. She later brought back her superhero identity after obtaining the legendary Keystone of Bezel, which greatly strengthened and increased her natural abilities to superhuman levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the Charms of Bezel were destroyed. Gwen is shown to have two swimsuits; one which appeared in Divided We Stand and the other appeared in A Small Problem. Ben 10: Alien Force Gwen is now a black belt (taking classes in Karate), but tends to favor using her powers. She is capable of creating energy constructs for nearly any purpose, usually creating platforms to levitate herself (and others), beams to grab enemies, circular blasts to knock enemies back, projecting beams from her eyes that seem to simulate heat vision, and opening up interdimensional portals. In Ben 10,000, her future self is able to create time portals. She also has a wide range of other loosely defined supernatural abilities, such as dowsing, limited telepathy, and clairvoyance. In the episode Everybody Talks About the Weather, Kevin said she gets her powers and abilities from her alien bloodline, but she refused to believe him. Little did she know that she would realize he was right in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. Her powers and abilities are revealed to be of alien descent; her paternal grandmother, Verdona, is an energy being known as an Anodite from the distant planet Anodyne, and surprisingly she seems to be the only human descendant who inherited Verdona's powers. Verdona tells Gwen that what she and others originally thought of as "magic" was actually the control and mana, a substance of magic - making Anodites a magic-wielding race. Verdona offers to take Gwen to her home planet and train her in the immense mystical and magical ways of the Anodites, but Gwen prefers to remain on Earth with Ben and Kevin. She hates being called an "energy being", referring to her Anodite heritage as revealed in the episode "Paradox." ''In the episode, ''In Charm's Way, it's implied that highly gifted humans like Charmcaster can also be trained to utilize mana. In Unearthed, an alien creature was able to see her as an Anodite, in which she looked exactly like her paternal grandmother's true form, but slightly shorter. In the two-part second season finale War of the Worlds when Kevin was threatened by a Highbreed commander, she released her dormant innermost Anodite self for the first time and easily defeated the commander with an exceedingly strong powerful burst of pure magenta-pink glowing energy. She was almost overwhelmed by her own power before Kevin snapped her out of it. During the course of the series she has developed a romantic relationship with Kevin. They have also been shown to have arguments, usually starting with Gwen always trying to force Kevin to "ask her out" and him always answering "Don't push me" (which she once did). In the episode Fool's Gold, Kevin appeared to be avoiding her because he was ashamed of his recent mutation due to accidentally absorbing a massive feedback pulse as a result of trying to hack the Omnitrix. She was unaffected by the blast because she put an energy shield around herself. Kevin gave her a locket of the two of them when he was in his human form, asking her to remember him as he was. Gwen said she didn't care what he looks like, and he replied "But I do." In the two-part third season premiere, Vengeance of Vilgax, Ben and Gwen seemed to have revived their infamous rivalry from the original series, in part due to Ben's cockiness and inflated ego. In the same episode, Gwen poured a smoothie over Ben's head, and he nearly returned the favor. Despite their rivalry, they both still have a strong bond, visible in the episode In Charm's Way, when Ben defended Gwen and informed Kevin that she had been spending all of her spare time trying to find a cure for Kevin's condition. It is shown in both Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and Inferno, respectively, that Gwen suffers from both arachnophobia and claustrophobia. Unlike the original series, Gwen has worn other costumes besides her usual clothing. In the episode Time Heals, it was revealed that Gwen kept her Lucky Girl costume. In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Gwen is shown to have a white bikini. In In Charm's Way, she has a black bikini. In The Con of Rath she is shown wearing another one piece black swimsuit, pink flipflops, a hat, sunglasses, and a pink towel skirt. She also has a karate gi. In Save the Last Dance, Gwen was seen wearing a white strapless prom dress. She has kept and worn her Lucky Girl costume, which is now bigger and has a utility belt in place of the sash in the original series, with Gwen being fifteen. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In the sequel that takes place a few weeks later, Gwen is now sixteen years old. Her wardrobe has altered once again, wearing a combination of her outfits from Alien Force. She wears her old outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but instead of a plain dark blue shirt it is now dark red and she also keeps her high ponytail from the third season. In Video Games, she tries out for her driver's license and earned it in the end. In the early episodes of the series, Gwen and Kevin seem to be bickering constantly. Gwen's magenta-violet -purple shields look less see through and have a different design than in Ben 10: Alien Force, ''perhaps the color intensifies to much brighter shades of pink, magenta and fuchsia as she grew stronger and more powerful evident in latter episodes where she demonstrates her advanced powers and abilities. In ''Andreas’ Fault, a little on going joke takes place when Kevin says he loves money more than anything in the world (apparently more than Gwen). Despite doing everything he can to make it up to her, she keeps saying it. Gwen's comment "Why don't you get your money to help you?" But they eventually made up. In the episode, ''Hero Time'', it is shown that Gwen gets very jealous when Jennifer Nocturne starts flirting with Kevin after he saved her life, and he seems to be enjoying it very much. Kevin also protected Jennifer a lot, for example; When Overlord shot an energy blast at them Kevin put his arms around Jennifer to protect her from the blow, even though Gwen put up a magenta-pink shield around them. She eventually lost her temper and threatened Jennifer that she would "peel her like a grape" if she made another move on Kevin. In Ultimate Aggregor, Gwen is seen to have much, much greater skills with mana, and in Map of Infinity, it is revealed that Gwen's Anodite powers do not affect Galapagos' species and Aggregor (with his powers), leaving Gwen vulnerable. From Map of Infinity onwards, Gwen starts casting spells and reciting spoken incantations again. She is also seen with a Plumbers' suit. She is the only one of the group that can use her powers in the suit, during her attempt to recover the first part of the Map of Infinity, she discovers it was hit by a poison dart and ends up fainting, causing Aggregor to catch the first fragment, but Kevin saves her from near death. In Reflected Glory, Gwen uses much, much better techniques with her magic and mana, and is compreensive with JT and Cash, in the final of the episode Gwen is seen with her shirt torn and her hair disheveled, after she and Kevin face the RED's of Psyphon again. Gwen had the idea to use a mirror against RED's, and his powers apparently did not greatly affect the RED's. In Deep, the group goes to the planet Piscciss to help Magister Pike holds Aggregor, Gwen is caught by a squid-like creature, but Kevin revealed that it suits Plumbing can shoot lightning and she uses this ability very well, even with his powers, when they reach the nucleus of an earthquake is caused Piscciss fainting Magister Pike, Gwen failed to protect him, so she stays with him, while Kevin and Ben go after the second part of the Map of Infinity, but Aggregor arrived first and flees with the first part of Map of Infinity after defeating Ben and Kevin, when the planet begins to crumble Ben as Goop saves, bringing water from the planet, Ben apparently dies leaving Gwen sad but she sees that he survived, at the end Gwen "consoles" Kevin for having to leave the Little Fish in Piscciss. In The Forge of Creation Gwen travels with Ben and Kevin to stop Aggregor from absorbing a newborn celestialsapien's powers. Young Ben comes along as Ben accidentally falls in the time barrier. Gwen became annoyed when young Ben insulted her butt but finally understood why he was so arrogant and cocky. When dealing with pressure and the danger that could kill somebody, her first-cousin tends to joke around so he could be prepared to face anything. Everyone was easily defeated and just as Agreggor seems to have won, Kevin absorbed the immense energy of the Ultimatrix as a last resort, defeating him but becomes insane once again in the process. In episode seventeen "...Nor Iron Bars A Cage" ''Gwen and Ben traveled to Incarcecon to warn the warden from Kevin. The warden would have gotten killed if it were not for Gwen who saved him from crash landing using a much stronger version of the ''"Turbo" spell. Ben implied Kevin needs to be put down, while Gwen denies this. In ''The Enemy of My Enemy'', Ben and Gwen are shown to have difficulties. The two argued in the car about Kevin while trying to locate a ship. They stumbled upon Argit who needed a place to hide from Kevin. They traveled to Plumber's Academy in the Rust Bucket 3 only to be attacked by Kevin. They barely succeeded, and Gwen said she turned the air lock sending Kevin falling because she understood he would've killed them if he had the chance. After Argit did his orders, Kevin eventually attacked the Plumber's Academy. He bested Ultimate Humungousaur and Gwen as well when she interfered. Ben dealt with the nuclear bomb while Kevin relentlessly attacked Argit. Gwen told him to stop and to give himself up, he sends her to the ground. Gwen remains there crying as Kevin spares her from his fatal blow. Ben returns and the two have a conversation. Gwen says that they could still help Kevin, Ben replies that maybe they cannot. In Absolute Power, Gwen is as determined as ever to save Kevin. Ben disagrees opting to kill him as the last resort and fights Gwen. She lost to him and Ben stated the reason she did is because she cares about not hurting him implying she'll lose to Kevin because of this despite knowing he has the urge to mercilessly kill. Gwen goes to Max hoping he disagrees about killing Kevin. Her grandfather confirms that killing Kevin is the right decision to make and if Gwen disagrees, she should leave Ben to do it and not get in the way. Max tells her that her feelings for Kevin made her "unprofessional." Gwen leaves, disappointed. In desperate measures she confronts Darkstar/Michael Morningstar for help. She used a transformation spell and turned him back to his original appearance. Ben goes off looking for Kevin also rampaging his nemesis relentlessly. Just as he beats up Vulkanus, Gwen stops him also accompanied by Michael. Ben is infuriated of Gwen's alliance, but she made him agree to her plan first and if it does not work, she would not bother him anymore in his decision. Gwen admitted that she promised Michael enough mana in return for his help that will keep him at full strength and power for one year. Michael explains he saved a part of the Dominus Librium which can be used to turn Kevin back to normal. But the machines and energy needed is available at Los Soledad. In order to lead him there they needed a bait and Gwen suggests herself. Gwen goes to an abandoned arcade and confronts Kevin. He admits he has been avoiding her so that he will not absorb her energy which he is desperately hungry for. They fought intensely and Gwen tried talking some sense. Ultimately Kevin grabs a hold of her and absorbs both her magical and Anodite powers, making her scream in pain. Gwen retaliates and escapes. Michael and Ben traveled with her in the Rust Bucket 3. They went to Los Soledad where Michael tapped Cooper (who apparently is still fond of Gwen) to create a machine that could operate the Dominus Librium. Kevin goes to Gwen's house and finds Max and fights him. Harvey his step father stops him from killing Max. Ben emerges and fights Kevin. They destroyed the Rust Bucket and Gwen comes out. Kevin manages to get Ben away and he chased after Gwen. While running Gwen communicates with Ben through his Ultimatrix. Gwen jumps on a truck and Kevin got in front making it crash. She and the driver survived with her shield. Kevin battles her, Gwen still tries to talk to him but still to no avail. She used a lightning spell to only be redirected by Kevin. As she was struck helpless and Kevin was about to absorb her energy, Ben comes in and fights him. Gwen escapes with Julie on Ship. Kevin defeated Ben and was back on track. Gwen calls Cooper that Kevin will be there soon. Cooper stalls him by using the weapons available at the military base. Kevin oust the missiles and approached Gwen having enough. Cooper tries to defend her and was thrown by Kevin but he was saved by Ben. Kevin and Ben fights with Ben not holding back. In anger he almost kills Kevin but Gwen convinces him they could bring him back. They set Kevin to the machine and is turned back to normal. Darkstar double crossed them and absorbs the Dominus Librium. How ever Ben knew of his plans and takes the powers away after deactivating it. Kevin punches Darkstar and thanks Cooper. Gwen kisses Cooper on the cheek to thank him then kissed Kevin passionately on the lips. Max and Julie returns and it is explained that all the powers returned back to their rightful owners. So all the aliens returned back to normal and they thanked the heroes. After apologizing, Ben and Kevin argue but then goes to Mr. Smoothy, Kevin's treat leaving Gwen by herself to explain to her parents about her ruined home. Alternate Future Ben 10, 000 In the third season premiere, Ben 10,000, thirty-year-old future Gwen (who has been going by Gwendolyn since college) brought Gwen and Ben twenty years into the future during Grandpa Max's 80th birthday. Her hair is now cut. Gwen_Charms_of_Bezel.png|30 year old Gwen's Charms Future Gwen Kimo.png|30 year old Gwen doing a Spell Gwens.png|Future Gwen and 10 year old Gwen Gwens2.png|Gwen meeting her Future self. Future_Gwen.png|42 year old Gwen with Ken Ben_10k_and_Future_Gwen.png|42 year old Gwen with Ben Future Gwen Tennyson by FitzOblong.jpg|Gwen next to a time portal Ken 10 In the non-canon episode Ken 10, an astral projection of a 42 year old Gwen was seen during Ken's tenth birthday just to say happy birthday to him. She also seems to have the five Charms of Bezel in her possession though for an unknown reason, she does not have the Lost Keystone of Bezel. Her hair is long and worn in a ponytail. In both alternate futures Gwen has a close relationship with Ben and cares very much for him. Powers and Abilities Mana/Energy Control and Manipulation Gwen is descended from a free-spirited alien race known as Anodites from the distant planet Anodyne. These aliens have the incredible incomprehensible power and ability to manipulate and control life energy more commonly known as Mana. In the episode What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Gwen's magical powers and abilities are actually revealed to be of alien descent inherited from her paternal grandmother Verdona, a member of a free-spirited alien race of pure energy beings known as Anodites, from the distant planet Anodyne. Verdona tells Gwen that, like herself, Gwen is also an Anodite; she has "the spark" and thus is able to freely manipulate and control mana, the supernatural Force-like life energy that is present in all living beings and things throughout the universe. Verdona offered to take Gwen back with her to Anodyne and teach her how to fully control all her powers and abilities (which would require seventy-five years), but Gwen prefers to remain on Earth with Ben and Kevin. Gwen is able to create magenta-and-purple platforms, portals, shields, slides, beams, ropes, blasts, telekinesis, chains, cages, safety nets, dowsing, barriers, bridges, and energy bolts. She also possesses a numerous variety of supernatural, magic-related powers and abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, teleportation, dowsing, clairvoyance, levitation, flight, clairvoyance, cloaking, occultism, spell-casting, aura-reading, aura control-and-manipulation, sensing, astral projection, potion-making, dream control-and-manipulation, reality-warping, shape-shifting, premonition, illusion-casting, intuition, probability/luck control-and- manipulation, memory control-and-manipulation, time travel, and sorcery. In the two-part season two finale War of the Worlds when Kevin's life was threatened by a Highbreed commander, an enraged Gwen unleashes her dormant inner Anodite self for the first time and easily defeats the commander in mere seconds with an exceedingly strong and powerful blast of pure magenta-and-pink glowing energy. Kevin begs her to try to shut it down but she refuses, saying that she thinks she can defeat the entire Highbreed fleet all by herself. Kevin reminds her that her paternal grandmother said that it would take at least seventy-five years for her to fully master all her powers and abilities though Gwen argues that they do not have seventy-five years. Kevin further argues by saying that she will lose her humanity entirely, that she will not remember either him or Ben, and assures her that Ben will find another way to win, and wants her to come back to him because he cannot bear to lose her. Gwen then reverts back to her human form and embraces Kevin. In Hit 'Em Where They Live, when Zombozo threatens to make Ben suffer by endangering his mother Sandra, a furious Gwen unleashes her inner Anodite self for the second time since the War of the Worlds and shows that she can grow to huge heights. It is unknown if Gwen can use this power and ability in her human form or just an effect of having bouts of anger. Though this time she appears to have gained some control over the transformation as she does not appear to be overwhelmed by all of that power like the first time but it is through willpower she has been able to control it. This could mean that as years pass as Gwen learns to control her inner Anodite self she will gain more and more control over the transformation until she is able to control it entirely, meaning that she will be able to switch between both her human and Anodite forms at will but it is dangerous to do so. Gwen seems to only u unleash her inner Anodite self when she is under a great deal emotional anger or rage. In Fused it is shown that Gwen can trap enemies in unusually strong and powerful impenetrable electric spheres of magenta-and-purple glowing energy just like her grandmother Verdona can, meaning that Gwen's innate Anodite powers and abilities become stronger and even more powerful with the passing years. In the episode Where the Magic Happens, Gwen claims that she feels much, much stronger and much more powerful in this new dimension of magic and mana. Charmcaster explains to her that all of the magic in the universe flows through the Ledgerdomain to all other worlds and planets such as Anodyne. It is clearly evident that she becomes exceedingly stronger and more powerful because when using her newly strengthened and amplified Anodite abilities she is able to produce much more mana than usual and can cause random outbursts of amazingly strong and powerful magenta mana explosions. For instance one magenta eye blast unleashed a wave of magenta-colored mana that destroys whatever it hits, but leaves allies (including Charmcaster) unharmed. Her shields are also much stronger than usual capable of withstanding much greater force. In Absolute Power: Part 1, Gwen use a summoning spell, to summon rock creatures just like Charmcaster's, for help against Ultimate Kevin. In Girl Trouble, it was revealed that Gwen being only part-Anodite, she is not capable of flight, as opposed to full-blooded Anodites (like her grandmother and cousin). Despite this, Verdona noted that her granddaughter's powers are "developing nicely." Magic and Spells Gwen is seen using magic through casting magical, mystical spells, and reciting spoken incantations thus enabling her to use various magical powers and abilities. In the original series all of Gwen's spells are said out loud to activate her magical powers and abilities, but in Ben 10: Alien Force, most of her spells are said non-verbally. On two occasions, Gwen used the five mystical Charms of Bezel to become a super heroine by the name of Lucky Girl. At first her power and ability drew from the luck-granting Charm of Bezel, which innately gave her complete and perfect luck in everything she did. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in an Rube Goldberg-style chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process (probably because this was part of her intent). She later brought back her superhero identity in the episode Tough Luck after obtaining the legendary lost Keystone of Bezel, which greatly increased and heightened her natural abilities to superhuman levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the five Charms and Keystone of Bezel were destroyed. Five years later in Ben 10: Alien Force, despite fifteen-year-old Gwen's current preference for direct forms of mana-manipulation-and-control, she is still able to use magic in the more traditional sense. It was later revealed that what she and others all originally thought of as "magic", was actually her natural power and ability to control and manipulate a supernatural substance called life energy otherwise known as mana, chakra or chi, meaning that Gwen has always had an innate affinity for magic. Gwen mentions to both Charmcaster and Kevin in In Charm's Way ''that she still has Charmcaster's old spell book, and is currently looking through it constantly to find a cure for Kevin's mutation. In the episode ''Time Heals, Gwen borrowed the spell book known as The Archamada Book of Spells (the only spell book mentioned, seen and used in the original series) in an attempt to use a time-traveling spell that will take her back to the time when Ben and Kevin tried to hack the Omnitrix, resulting in Kevin's present rock-like form, hoping to return him to his human form. However she returns home only to discover that her time-traveling resulted in both Hex and Charmcaster ruling the world. After finding and freeing Ben she recasts the time-traveling spell to return everything back to the way it was. Back in her room she puts The Archamada Book of Spells away on her shelf and is apparently not willing to use it for some time. In the Ultimate Alien episode, Hit 'Em Where They Live, Gwen said to Charmcaster that she is much, much more proficient at magic than ever before, having have had more study, training and practice in the innumerable power levels,ways, and types of magic. In the episode Fused, Gwen uses an unusually strong and powerful nonverbal teleportation spell which envelops her, Kevin, and Ben (using AmpFibian) in a swirl of magical mystical pink-and-magenta energy to escape from Aggregor. However, the strength and energy required to cast this particular spell seems to exhaust her pretty quickly. In'' Where the Magic Happens, Gwen claims that being self-taught in magic is not so easy as it looks. Trying to get into Yawa Tobsic she mistakes it's name for "Wah Di Tah", saying that she knows how to read it but not pronounce it correctly. From ''Map of Infinity ''onwards Gwen begins to cast spells and recite spoken incantations again. Gwen is however less knowledgeable than Charmcaster and Hex, having been self taught. On the other hand, Gwen is much stronger and much more powerful than both Charmcaster and Hex. Hex could only use the Archamada Book of Spells with the help of the Charms of Bezel, while Gwen could use it on her own, proving that she is much stronger and much more powerful than Hex and Charmcaster combined. 'Athletics and Martial Arts' Gwen is a capable gymnast and martial artist. Even in the original series, she was occasionally shown to be quite good in hand-to-hand combat fights against enemies who were not too strong and powerful. When she was possessed by Ghostfreak, she was used to her martial arts skills combined which pretty much says that she is exceptionally good. At the age of fifteen it is revealed that she has already received a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and has even started teaching Ben. When preferring to use her athletics during fights or when she cannot rely on her magical and Anodite powers like in ''In Charm's Wa''y, she is shown to be quite, nimble, agile, precise and quite skilled and experienced which is shown several times through the course of the series. According to Dwayne McDuffie on one of his forms, Gwen does Martial arts, horseback riding, softball, skiing, and cross country. Knowledge and Intelligence Gwen is shown to be quite intelligent and knowledgeable. Before discovering her dormant innate magical and Anodite powers, she would often use her "brains" to help Ben. She is shown to be a bit of computer and tech wiz as well. She has her own laptop which she uses to research enemies she meets. She is straightforward and very brave despite the circumstances. In the ''Back With A Vengeance, Gwen switched the Omnitrix with a bomb, saving both Ben and the world, showing her cleverness. Gwen is also highly intelligent enough to pronounce the spells accurately and correctly in an instant, with the spells being hard to pronounce as they are all from the Latin language. Gwen has a strong commitment to herself resulting her to manifest her knowledge, magical and physical abilities. She also shares traits with Ben, she would stand up for what is right and fight for it and may act a little naive (such as trusting Charmcaster in the original series, resulting her being tricked). Her naive nature is toned down in Alien Force; she is now even more analytical. It is highly unlikely that she will get stupefied; she is also a quick thinker and an instinctive person. But at times she trusts others too quickly, and that may disadvantage her or even injure her, like in Too Hot To Handle. She can handle things well despite the conditions (such as when her magical powers were drained and Charmcaster hit her with a bolt of magical energy and she immediately reversed the spell though she had no magical, mystic power left yet she could hold herself). Gwen is at times shown to be very concerned with things such as her surroundings, the people around her and the ones who she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gwen is a very caring, compassionate person such as shown from her acceptance of Kevin's past and recent action, also saying she does not care about Kevin's appearance. Love Interests Kevin Levin When they first met, Kevin was a renegade eleven-year old, who knew Gwen as Ben's smart-mouthed cousin. In Kevin 11, Gwen says she does not like Kevin, and that he is just trouble, and Gwen and Kevin do not show any interest for each other. He later had an vengeance against Ben and almost burnt Gwen in the episode Framed. In Back With a Vengeance, Kevin holds Gwen hostage so that Ben would give up the Omnitrix. Gwen tries shooting Kevin, but he grabs it and Gwen's hand, making it blast her hand. 'During the series it is evidently displayed that Gwen feels sorry for Kevin having to live the hard life such as i'n Perfect Day and other encounters they have. There was not much or barely any interaction between the two though. In Ben 10: Alien Force, there was instant chemistry. Gwen's previous pity and admiration of Kevin turned to infatuation then love. In the first two seasons we see the two falling for each other. The problems they have or issues did get in the way because both of them cared about each other. In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Kevin did not want Gwen to go to Anodyne to learn how to fully master all of her Anodite and magical powers and abilities, leaving him and Ben behind. The two also work well on the battlefield. Whenever Gwen was knocked down in a fight Kevin would automatically be by her side helping her up and so otherwise. Both of them would also put their life at risk in order to protect the other. Arguments between Kevin and Gwen are quite unique. Shouts were rare but instead talking sternly but quietly in each others face makes up for it. In Darkstar Rising, Gwen tries to comfort Kevin for his father's absence and his stripped privilege. The two almost kiss until a Highbreed barged in. Their relationship grows in the second season. They danced together in Save the Last Dance. When Kevin gets mutated after he and Ben try to hack the Omnitrix, he tries to break off things between himself and Gwen during his bouts of self-consciousness. Kevin was quite depressed, he also gave Gwen a "keep me in your memory" locket telling her to remember his old self before the accident in Fool's Gold. His appearance didn't bother Gwen but it proves just how much he cares about it. As seen in the episode In Charm's Way, Kevin still strives hard, though he vents his frustration in the wrong way (on Gwen) thus falling for Charmcaster which made conflict. In the end, Ben informs Kevin that Gwen has been working day and night, and going through every spell book to find a cure for him, leaving him to regret getting mad at her. However, he tries to make it up to her by saving her from Darkstar in Trade-Off leaving him from human form into his mutation. Gwen though still cares for him just as much such as in Time Heals and Vendetta where she would go to desperate measures to make things up. In The Final Battle: Part 2, after Kevin returns back to normal, they share an on-screen kiss. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, for the first few episodes, they both do not show much interaction, and have a lot of arguments such as in "Video Games" ''and the early episodes. However, things got settled and changed in the episode ''Too Hot To Handle after Gwen gets hit by P'andor's blast, he quickly held her, helping her get up, and told her not to ever do that to him like that again. Later on the episode, he made Gwen leave the power plant because he's worried about her. In Fused, after Gwen casts the spell, she nearly fainted and landed on Kevin's lap. There was some obvious eye contact too. In the episode Hero Time, it is shown that Gwen does not approve on Kevin falling for other girls instead of her. When Jennifer tries to ask Kevin out, Gwen taps her and says I will peel you like a grape! In the episode Ultimate Aggregor Kevin kissed Gwen on the cheek after she took him to one side to talk to him, when Kevin reveals the insanity of Osmosians when they absorb energy, Gwen discovers that absorbing too much energy was the reason for Kevin's beserk and criminal behavior when he was an eleven-year-old child. In episode eleven Map of Infinity ''Gwen is defeated by Aggregor and Kevin helps her, soon Kevin is defeated too, when the two get up, they embrace. When Ben, Gwen and Kevin learn was Aggregor is going to do, they begin the search for the Map of Infinity, when looking for the first piece, Gwen collapses due to a poison dart while Ben and Kevin are holding up a gate. Aggregor manages to take the first fragment of the map while Kevin saves Gwen. In episode fifteen "Perplexhahedron", Kevin says he wants to take care of her in front of Ben and admits he likes her. After Ben had freed Gwen, she and Kevin kiss prompting Ben to say in disgust "Why don't you two get a room?! Seriously, there's tons of them here! In "The Forge of Creation", and "Nor Iron Bars A Cage", it is shown that Gwen still has not given up on Kevin, despite his current situation.'' In episode eighteen, The Enemy of My Enemy, Gwen is determined to reach Kevin. She stops him from killing Ben, and yells at him for brutally injuring Argit, telling him that is enough, horrified that he would do such a thing. Kevin attacks her and is about to kill her, about to blast her, but he sees the tears falling down Gwen's cheeks. Kevin stops himself at the last second. He tells Gwen that the only reason she is alive is because of what she used to mean to him. He than phases through the ceiling into space, leaving Gwen with tears in her eyes, showing that he still cares for her. In the two-part first season finale Absolute Power, Gwen is more determined than ever to restore Kevin to his normal self, attempting to talk him out of his rage and insanity several times to no avail. She even risks her a fraction of her magical abilities when Kevin tries to prevent himself from his hunger of absorbing energy, but his need for energy overwhelmed him in the end. Kevin is restored to his normal self with the help of Cooper, who is given a kiss on the cheek from Gwen as thanks, only for Kevin to sarcastically reply in return "since you're kissing people..." while pointing at his face. Gwen walks over to Kevin, and they kiss while hugging. In ''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' [[The Transmogrification of Eunice|'',]] Gwen is mad when Kevin has a minor suggestive crush on Eunice. In [[Girl Trouble|''Girl Trouble]], Gwen is annoyed when Sunny tries to flirt with Kevin. Gwen angrily blurts out, "I'm right here Sunny!" Michael Morningstar When Gwen and the others first met Morningstar in the "Ben 10: Alien Force" episode "All That Glitters", he was a charming Casanova, and there was literally a dim spark between him and Gwen. Ben, because of his eagerness to build a team, and Gwen, because of her crush on him, automatically trusted him, but Kevin resented him, mostly due to his crush on Gwen. After a battle against the zombies, Mike asked Gwen out on a date which made Kevin even more jealous. Later, it turned out that Mike had never liked Gwen as a person, only her innate Anodite and magical powers and abilities. And by the end of the episode, she "came to her senses", regained her magical and Anodite abilities, and returned to Kevin's side which he was happy about. Toys *4" Lucky Girl (with Grey Matter) *4" Gwen (Alien Force) *4" Gwen (Anodite) *4" Gwen (Ultimate Alien) *4" Gwen (classic) (unreleased) Video games Gwen appears in all three (store-bought) video games. In Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game Gwen can shoot bolts, grab enemies and enable auto defense mode as well as float around for a small amount of time. *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (Playable only in Nintendo DS version, with a code) (Regular Character) *Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game (Playable only in the Nintendo Wii, Sony PS2, and Sony PSP versions on two levels) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (Non-player character) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex (only for Wii and Xbox 360) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (Non-player character) (Regular Character) Trivia * Ben and Gwen share the same birthday. * When Darkstar took Gwen's power in ''All that Glitters'', he was in his true form but when Gwen took her powers back he became a bit darker and weaker which means that she took extra power from him. Though later he becomes noticeably darker when the school girls absorb his power. * Though Ben and Gwen, almost in all episodes have arguments on silly matters, Gwen still believes Ben to be her favorite cousin and vice versa. * According to Ben, and proven by Gwen in Save the Last Dance, her favorite flowers are yellow roses. * In the live-action movie Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Gwen says it's February, and Ben had told her birthday was two months before, revealing that their birthday is in December which may be possible as in the original series, in summer, Gwen was planning her birthday party six months in advance assuming it happened in June. * Gwen has five different swimsuits (three one-piece swimsuits, two in the original series, one in Alien Force, and two bikinis, both in Alien Force). * Gwen has a fear of spiders (as mentioned in Vengeance of Vilgax) and a fear of small spaces (as mentioned in Inferno). * Gwen's powers and abilities rapidly changed over time. In the beginning of Alien Force her magenta glowing energy shields could not sustain a single laser pistol shot while later in the series she can deflect asteroids. Also her power sometimes varies in one episode, such as in Pet Project when she was crushed by two disruptors and later in the same episode she shielded Kevin from Ship's super powerful main beam turret. She was shown to be unable to withstand Vilgax's laser vision, but she withstood a direct crater-making energy blast from her paternal grandmother Verdona, a full-fledged Anodite, and resumed fighting immediately, suggesting that perhaps her shields are based off of willpower. * In the original series, Gwen's magic/mana was colored bright, light blue and shades of cyan instead of pink, magenta, and fuchsia. * Both Ben and Kevin's middle names were revealed by Gwen (Ben's middle name was revealed by his parents first). * So far, there is only one episode in the whole series in which Gwen has not appeared-- ''Above and Beyond''. * Gwen has had her powers and abilities absorbed four times so far. * In Video Games, it was shown that if an enemy attacks her shield, the aura around her hands shatters as well, despite them not actually touching the shield. * In the original series episode Ghostfreaked Out, Gwen said she was a part of her school's Ju-Jitsu team, but in Alien Force, she says she does Tae Kwon Do. She has also mentioned competing in a karate tournament. *Gwen has a mini site on cartoonnetwork asia.com called http://www.gwen10.com/. *In Ben 10,000, when Gwen used her greatly strengthened and enhanced magical capabilities, her magic/mana was colored glowing shades of yellow instead of pink and blue. *Gwen started out doing spells but now mostly does pure mana. *In The Forge of Creation, the 10 year old Ben teases her about her "huge butt". *Before sending the 10 years old Ben back to the past, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. *Galapagus' (Terraspin) kind can't be harmed by Mana, Gwen's power, as mentioned in Ultimate Aggregor ''and ''The_Forge of Creation. But at the beginning of Escape From Aggregor when Galapagus was going on a rampage, Gwen blasted him and he fell down, groaning. *In the original series, Gwen's spellbook fit in her palm. In Alien Force, it was huge. In Ultimate Alien, it was small again. *According to Dwayne, Gwen does not like Kevin because he's a bad boy but because he's "likable". *She was the one who revealed Ben 's middle name (Kirby) in ''Duped''. *Her Human DNA has been sampled and randomized into the Unitrix creating Eunice. *Gwen has shown the ability to heal any living being as shown in ''The Eye of the Beholder ''when she healed Ship. *Gwen's powers does not work well on technology as they lack life energy. *Gwen hates it when her mana becomes ineffective in battle. See Also *Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin *Ultra Rat (Ben's dream) Category:magic Category:mana Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Cleanup Category:Anodites Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Ben's Team Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Tennyson Family Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Allies Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Human Females